Vital Blood
by shikilove
Summary: In the Gilbert Family, there is one fact that everyone gets knows Jeremy and Elena are Miranda and Greyson's, only children, this is a lie. There is one more sibling, Mariella Gilbert. The eldest sibling who is finally coming home for the first time in years. Why? Well, Silver Oak Mental Institute thought it was time. Look out Mariella Gilbert is coming, and family is above all.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Elena looked at the graves with tears in her eyes. Her beloved aunt Jenna, dead because of her and uncle John, the father she only just knew of and never liked, also killed for her sake. Her brother Jeremy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders while they stood. The entire group there for her support. It wasn't long after that they all left and headed back to her house. Everyone sat around the living room in quiet support, contemplation and grief. Elena thought her life couldn't get any worse, that she couldn't get any more grief. What Elena wasn't aware of is that she was very wrong. However, she didn't know that she was wrong yet. Not until she received that Visitor a few days later. A visitor that would change everything. A single visitor that would show who and what she was truly like. More importantly, it was a single phone visitor that would cause Elena grief and for everyone else either love or realisation. Yes, Elena doesn't know her world will crash around her ears and that nothing with remain unchanged. And all it would take is a single visitor...that hadn't even happened yet. And then it did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A very alive Elena was making coffee when the doorbell rang. No one ever rang the doorbell anymore. Everyone either knocks or walks in if they know them. Elena went to the door, leaving Damon in the lounge room and Jeremy at the dining table. When she opens the door she sees a blonde-haired woman in a neat black suit.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said Elena cautiously.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Fairlane from Silver Oak Mental Institute in Northbell. Is a miss Sommers here?" Replied the woman in a polite and professional tone.

"I'm afraid Jenna isn't available and won't be for some time. However, if there's anything I can do to help please ask. I'm her niece Elena Gilbert." Elena responded noticing the woman's shift in expression.

"Miss Gilbert you may be able to help after all. You see Ms Sommers had recently completed the necessary paperwork for one Mariella Gilbert to be home on a trial basis to see if she's ready to return to society at 19 and a 1/2 years of age. This was originally supposed to occur when she turned 18 however, there was a set back after your parent's death leading to the matter to be put-off until now." Nurse Fairlane explains with care to the Gilbert child.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are trying to get at nurse Fairlane." Said Elena secretly hoping that this isn't what she thinks.

"Well, you see Ms Gilbert, Mariella is of legal age and could honestly just simply leave with the death of your parents. However, she wished the approval of both the psychiatrist and Ms Sommers first. Therefore, Ms Sommers agreed to have Mariella return for a short amount of time. If in that time Mariella can effectively live and deal with her issues without hurting others or herself, she'll be allowed into everyday society. But, at the same time, Mariella must be released into someone's care to oversee that she is successful in her endeavour and know how to handle her if she's not. We don't expect such a thing to go so simply or easily so those being introduced tend to have three warnings. This means if I am called by someone in your household that Mariella has missed her medication too many times or is too aggressive, she'll be taken back to Silver Oak."

"That's very interesting information, but I still don't quite understand." Elena was confused and trying to put the pieces together and definitely not liking what she thinks this might be leading to.

"Ms Gilbert, Mariella has the paperwork to be watched over by Jenna Sommers and family. This was signed and filed by Ms Sommers. Since she is not here I will need to release Ms Mariella into the care of you and your brother as her relatives." Said Nurse Fairlane gently but slightly probingly. Elena's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"But, Nurse Fairlane, I'm not 18! Isn't it illegal?" Elena said protestingly while also pleading in her mind.

"In this case no Ms Gilbert. Ms Sommers signed the paperwork for the family to watch over her as well. This means that you and your brothers are allowed to legally care for Ms Mariella. You can by all means refuse. However, that means Mariella will either be forced to stay in Silver Oak or eventually get herself released. We would prefer that the later occurred in a safe and comforting place." Stayed Nurse Fairlane. Elena knew from the begging look in her eyes that Elena could turn her down. Especially since Damon is in the living room and could hear this entire conversation.

"Ok, we will accept responsibility and care for Mariella." Said Elena trying not to make her voice sound weary. Nurse Fairlane positively beamed.

"Fantastic, I shall return with Mariella tomorrow night. I am extremely happy you are willing to help her. She is a lovely girl and I sincerely hope that she succeeds." Stayed Nurse Fairlane before wishing Elena a good day. Elena waits until the nurse is out of sight before sighing heavily and shutting the door while begging and praying that it was her imagination. As her head rested against the door, she heard a coughing sound causing her to turn and face a curious Damon Salvatore.

"Yes?" Elena asked with a sharp snap.

"So who is Mariella Gilbert and why hadn't I or Stefan I ever heard of her?" Asked Damon, a slight dark twinge that coloured his seemingly over curious voice


End file.
